


【授权翻译/无差】Padfoot + Moony 4 Ever, A Scheme Devised by JamesPotter （一发完）

by runeseer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeseer/pseuds/runeseer
Summary: 小天狼星决定向他最好的朋友们宣布出柜，詹姆突然有个主意。





	【授权翻译/无差】Padfoot + Moony 4 Ever, A Scheme Devised by JamesPotter （一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Padfoot + Moony 4 Ever, A Scheme Devised by James Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020515) by [onlykatelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykatelyn/pseuds/onlykatelyn). 



> 本文是原文太太写在汤不热上面的一篇文。  
> CP：亲世代，犬狼、狼犬无差，詹姆是助攻，提及詹莉

“嘿，大脚板，既然你都出柜了，那么你准备跟谁来场约会呢？”詹姆说着并把另一个面包卷塞进已经满当当的嘴里。坐在桌子对面的小天狼星生气地看着他，因为这已经不是第一次听到詹姆想把他跟谁撮合在一起。

“让我猜猜。难道是某个最近不吃午饭而在图书馆学习的人吗？”

詹姆和彼得俩人假装惊讶了一下：“你怎么知道？”

“因为你这一周一直叫我跟月亮脸约会。我告诉你，这根本不会发生。”

“但是你俩真的绝配啊！我意思是，当然比不上我和伊万斯，你懂得。”詹姆的目光沿着桌子向下看，落在一个活波的红发妹纸身上——莉莉。

“首先，他是我的好朋友。这就像违反准则或其他什么的。第二，难道我们确定他是个同了？”跟其他掠夺者相比，月亮脸是个相当保守的家伙。

“蛤？”詹姆的注意力被打断了，小天狼星翻了个白眼，詹姆显而易见的把心思全放在莉莉身上了：“噢，是啊。他应该是。你曾见过他盯着某个女孩看吗？”

“那根本说明不了任何问题，詹姆。”小天狼星吃了一口午餐，发誓结束这个话题。

那天晚上，小天狼星在公共休息室的壁炉旁呆了一段时间后，和莱姆斯一起进了宿舍。然而，他下一秒看到在墙上的东西，它即将出现在詹姆的墓碑上——一颗令人厌恶的桃心，里面杂乱地刻着“大脚板+月亮脸 4 ever ”小天狼星感觉自己脸红了。

“这是…?”莱姆斯更加困惑了，小天狼星叹了口气：“这都是操他妈的詹姆干的，自从我告诉你们我是个同开始，他就一直想要把咱俩撮合在一起。”

莱姆斯沉思了一会儿，然后冲他的好朋友淘气地笑了：“想搞个大新闻吗？”

第二天，莱姆斯和小天狼星故意在詹姆面前牵着手。

“我的“小狗狗”怎么样？”小天狼星用鼻子蹭蹭莱姆斯的脑袋，然后埋在厚厚的发间。

“和你在一起之后好太多了。”莱姆斯把自己埋进小天狼星的袍子里。

詹姆怀疑地看着他俩，全然目瞪口呆：“喔，我滴神！起作用了？你俩真在一起了？”

“为什么不呢？我们天生一对。”莱姆斯咧嘴一笑，深情地望着小天狼星，詹姆抬起头，接着耸了耸肩。

“well，额…恭喜你俩啦。我真不敢相信，但…”

“well，你最好相信这一点，”小天狼星附和道：“因为我们之间是真正的爱。”

那天晚上，莱姆斯偷偷溜进小天狼星的四柱床：“我们必须让这一切更为可信。”他低声说道，同时注意到大脚板脸上震惊的表情。小天狼星点点头，掀起被单。

第二天早晨，小天狼星醒来，发现莱姆斯依偎着他，他也发现自己舒服地也不想动。

他们就这样继续装模作样，高兴地看着詹姆自讨苦吃。波特一看到他们亲昵的样子就想吐，趁他不注意，他们俩偷偷击掌，互相击拳。两人都没有谈及他们的恶作剧计划持续多久。

一天晚上，莱姆斯照常走进房间，遇到了小天狼星，小天狼星主动掀开了被单。然而，这一次，情况有所不同。小天狼星感觉到从莱姆斯身上传过来的热量——后者正紧紧依偎着他，。他不可能睡着，就像以前一样。

“莱姆斯？”他耳语道，莱姆斯惊了一下。

“我让你感到不安了吗？”

“不，不，请你，回来，我…我喜欢这样。”

莱姆斯慢慢地低下身子，把头埋在大脚板的肩窝里。

“我也是。”

“嘿，月亮脸，如果…如果这不再一个恶作剧的话，你…你会怎么做呢？”

莱姆斯僵直了身体。

“我——我很抱歉，我越界了。”小天狼星立刻后悔问出这个问题。

莱姆斯慢慢放松自己，然后笑了起来：“我会很高兴。”

“什么？”

小天狼星抬起头来看着莱姆斯的脸。比以往任何时候都更强烈的是，他感到一种与生俱来的渴望，想要和他在一起，和他一起度过每一刻，他妈的…只和他在一起。

“我喜欢你，大脚板。我已经喜欢你很久了。我只是…不确定你是否也有同样的感觉。”

小天狼星目瞪口呆：“他妈的愚蠢的詹姆，他知道这个，是不是？”

莱姆斯点点头：“我求他不要告诉你。”

小天狼星内心深处的小情绪在激烈碰撞着。

“我的上帝，莱姆斯，我爱你！”小天狼星把男孩拉进一个令人窒息的拥抱之中，然后分开来，在对方的嘴唇上印了一个吻。

当他们分开时，莱姆斯温柔地咧嘴一笑：“对詹姆斯的恶作剧到此为止。”

“我他妈的就知道会这样！”床帘猛地拉开，站着一脸得意的詹姆·波特。

“你们这些家伙之前一直装模作样！但现在你们不再假装了，我他妈的就是个爱情大师！！”

“是的，这就是对詹姆的报复。”小天狼星翻了个白眼，而詹姆大摇大摆地走来走去。他把月亮脸拉近，准备再讨一个吻。

“大脚板和月亮脸永远在一起。”他在莱姆斯的唇边低语。

“是的，永远在一起。”


End file.
